What Made Sango's Life A Misery
by assassin-girl
Summary: Sango's a cop. She solves things. She discovers things. What she hadn't expected was to discover her husband's, Miroku, infidelity first-hand!


What Made Sango's Life A Misery  
(The Discovery)  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sango ran under the cover of the roof over her porch, and out of the chilly rain. She reached for her house keys and nubmerly inserted them into the keyhole, then turning the key, unlocking the door. Opening the sliding door, she staggered in, wet, cold, tired, and hungry. However, one thing was making her happy.  
  
Ah, married life, Sango thought cheerfully. It's so great to fall asleep and wake up in the morning kissed awake by your husband. Miroku is going to be so surprised that I'm home early! Four hours! My boss is great for giving me this much time.  
  
Sango was so happy! Her job as a cop had been keeping her up late, being dragged from here to there, investigating, stopping crooks, etc. Tonight, they had caught drug sellers and dealers in the act, giving away drugs of all kinds to people, and in return receiving large amounts of money.  
  
Serves them right, she thought. They've been taking away my time. I wonder what I'll cook for Miroku tonight. He's been cooking so much for the se days. In fact, he was supposed to be writing that story of his, not cooking for me. I would've been fine with the takeouts, or ordered food.  
  
But! She continued, happily, slowly climbing up the stairs, her shoes at the door. It's so romantic. And I've got a surprise for him!  
  
8:00 o'clock. A soft melody played from one of those old-fashioned clocks, a bird came out and chirped, flapping it's wings like it was flying, then retreated again.  
  
She made no noise as she walked across the short upper hall, walking in her wet socks. "I think I should've checked for Miroku downstairs first. Better change before I catch a cold though."  
  
As she was about to enter their rooms, she heard something that made her stop dead, right arm outstretched.  
  
"Ha-ha!" Laughter. Soft. It was whispered, muffled, but Sango knew that it was feminine. The woman giggled again, seductively.  
  
Sango's hand started to tremble. She felt her body tremble. Her legs felt weak. She was dizzy. She...Enough! Stop it. Get a grip on yourself. Breathe.  
  
Her keys dropped. The ones that she had used below stairs and she still in her hand. They jiggled and made loud noises.  
  
The noises stop. The bed stopped creaking. Sango hadn't noticed that the bed was creaking 'til then.  
  
"Miroku, luv," the woman purred. "What was that?"  
  
"Come here, darling. Let me feast on you," Sango recognized Miroku's voice.  
  
You bastard! She wanted to open the door and yell. She fought the urge to cry. You call me 'darling'. Am I nothing but another woman?! Adulterous philandering freaking whoring fucking asshole bastard! I'll kill you! NO! Both of you!  
  
Except that she didn't do that. Instead, she calmly picked up her keys, and the keys mad no noise this time. She put them in her pocket.  
  
The horny rabbits started again and they made loud noises.  
  
How could I have missed that? She thought bitterly. She grabbed and twisted the door know, entering her bedroom. She felt nothing when she saw Miroku on the bottom in their bed, a naked woman on top of him. They were kissing. Wildly. Sango even saw their tongues entwined.  
  
Uck! How disgusting.  
  
"Miroku, luv," Sango mimicked the woman. She saw them stiffen.  
  
How rude, not even knowing that she had come in until she announced herself.  
  
Instead of being insulted, she felt her lips twitch. It was ironic!  
  
"Sango!" Miroku tore his lips away from his whore's, eyes opened in shock.  
  
Wow, she thought. He'd turned whiter!  
  
Calmly, she leaned against the door, studying them. The woman was still atop him, but he'd sat up. She was blond, probably bleached, Sango thought. And she was as skinny as a model. Must be.  
  
The woman sated back. Cold blue eyes that would've frozen anyone studied Sango, but Sango was already numb and the Antarctic gaze had no effect whatsoever. The woman studied Sango, obviously disapproving, up and down, right and left.  
  
She's judging me in my uniform! How funny! Yet...not.  
  
"I thought you were writing a story all those times I've worked. Supporting you all the way, putting my finances to give us a home, working late at night and dropping dead on my bed fatigue, the bed that you two horny rabbits are in right now, and this is how you have been repaying me? With infidelity and trickery?"  
  
"S-Sango, this isn't how you think it is."  
  
"No, this is exactly what I see it is. So, what's her name? How long? How many?"  
  
"No! You don't understand. I can explain." Miroku threw the blanket over himself and the woman.  
  
"Oh, no need to cover yourself. When have you become so shy? I've seen you anked many times before. And I've seen myself naked. I know what a woman looks like. Everyone is different, but not really. We all work in the same way. It's just the mind that's different. But even that's pretty much the same. So, again, who is she?"  
  
"She's, ah, she's – "  
  
"Your lover." Sango said with a note of disgust in her voice.  
  
"And uh, we uh, have been together for five months now."  
  
Sango and Miroku's marriage life was now ten months. So that means that he had been with that woman five months after they'd been married! So soon. Had he have other lovers before then too?  
  
Yes, Sango thought sadly. I can sense it in the guilt that he's showing right now.  
  
"Hmm. Okay, Anything else you think that I should be let in about? No? Good-riddance." She turned away, walking calmly, trying not to show how much she wanted to get away from them, which was a lot.  
  
"Sango! Wait!"  
  
My boy, I've done too much of that, though I've never realized it.  
  
"Where are my pants? No, anything will do. Help me find something quick!" Sango heard bangings.  
  
She put on her shoes and opened the door, slamming it shut.  
  
She called a cab off the streets.  
  
"Where to, miss?" The driver asked.  
  
"Aki Street."  
  
"Sango!" Don't leave! Please! Sango! Don't!"  
  
"Don't you know any other words besides that? You're a writer for Pete's sake!" she muttered crossly. She never looked back.  
  
---------  
  
Ding-dong...Ding-dong... Ding-dong Ding-dong Ding-dong!  
  
"Coming! Stop pushing the doorbell! I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she rushed to answer. "Who is it?" she asked just to be cautious.  
  
"Kagome, it's me, Sango."  
  
Kagome threw the door open. "Sang-o?! Oh, what happened?" her cry of happiness turned to curiosity and sympathy.  
  
Tears running down her face, Sango stumbled in, falling on her knees. Kagome embraced her best friend.  
  
Sango, enveloped in warmth, caring, and friendship, cries in deep pain-wrecked, heart-broken sobs, letting her pain out.  
  
"Oh Kagome," Sango finally manages after a long time. 


End file.
